An integral part of modern day infrastructure is the vast network of pipelines, conduits, and culverts in North America. These are among the assets we take for granted, since most are buried and we never see them. Underground pipelines, i.e., gas lines, sewer lines, and water mains, are generally considered to be high quality and durable but do not have an unlimited life expectancy. Many pipes have been functioning well for fifty years, or longer, but inspection of the interiors of these systems often reveals misaligned pipe segments, leaking joints, or other failing pipe integrity. Underlying causes of pipe misalignment can be linked to tree root incursion and soil shifting. This tends to be more of a problem in the winter, as the tree roots go deeper into the unfrozen soil in search of moisture. Additionally, pipe structures in manufacturing facilities and plants, such as steam lines, often need to be replaced or repositioned. These pipe structures may be misaligned or require repositioning in a non-aligned system.
If there is considerable erosion or shifting, leakage may occur. Continued leakage allows exfiltration of the contents of the flow steam that eventually leads to extensive property damage or water source pollution. Also, in many cases, the contents of the flow stream are valuable enough that their loss through exfiltration becomes another economic factor. Additionally, clay and debris can easily run into the pipe and block them up requiring immediate repair. Pipes that are severely misaligned usually require substantial repair work, namely, excavating, realigning, and reconnecting the two disjoined pipe sections with a straight collar or sleeve.
To avoid the costs associated with excavation and repair, ball and socket type flanges are commonly used to join two misaligned pipe ends that may transport various fluids.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a flexible pipe connector with a wide range of flexible motion such that two misaligned pipes can be reconnected with minimal excavation and repair cost.